Los Extranjeros
Los Extranjeros (English: The Foreigners) is a highly dangerous and armed mercenary unit brought in to assist La Unidad in reestablishing order in Bolivia following the collapse of the Santa Blanca Drug Cartel at the hands of the Ghosts. Their logo is a roaring jaguar (its lower jaw has no flesh) in front of a combat knife and a silhouette of South America. Their combat uniform camouflage consists of yellow, black & gray spots, dots, camo stripes and solid colors. History Los Extranjeros consists of disgraced former members of the military special operations communities, ex-cartel members, and hired mercenaries. Rather than helping to establish order, they take control of SB's abandoned facilities and continue where it left off. Meanwhile, the unit also commits various crimes against the citizens of Bolivia. The group is led by Colonel Juan Ignacio Merlo, Major Luis Rocha, Captain Dante Cruzar and Captain Tomas Ortega. Operations in Bolivia The mercenary unit was called in to help UNIDAD restore order in Bolivia after Santa Blanca Cartel fell into shambles and they also eliminate the Central Intelligence Agency team stationed at Bolivia. Along with that, they started off where the Santa Blanca Cartel left off. They restarted the cocaine process and raged mayhem on the civilian population. They forcefully recruited civilians in their group and the ones who were not lucky were tortured and later on killed. They bribed key UNIDAD officers to continue their mayhem. They used fear tactics and brutal methods to keep order. Foot Units Armored These soldiers are the heavily armored brutes and are equipped with folded stock Vector R4 assault rifles or light machine guns. They have advanced bulletproof body armor made out of carbon fiber on their joints and steel pads. They can only be damaged by explosives or killed by a headshot. Covert Ops These soldiers are hand picked for their scouting skills. They are equipped with optical camouflage suits and carry crossbows, making them nearly invisible and extremely deadly when one-hit a Ghost with a crossbow arrow. Can be revealed through IR vision. Can't be tagged via spotting and regular drone cams, except using IR mode cams. Jammer These soldiers are the unit's main force against targeting drones and electronic warfare. They are equipped with portable jamming devices that will disable the tactical map, disable night vision/thermal vision, and prevent the Ghosts from using drones. They also have an area of effect on the Ghost's vision that glitches their view and it can be very disorientating. Killing one is a priority that will disable the jamming device. They are also equipped with Desert Tech Micro Dynamic Rifles (MDRs). Elite Sniper These soldiers are equipped with Serbu BFG-50A Anti-material rifles with each soldier has a red-dot sight or marker on their right eye that helps them see through heavy fog. They are extremely skilled marksmen and can shoot one-hit kills from a range up to 500m and more. Footman These soldiers are the lowest rank in the unit, probably new recruits. Basic infantry units that have the same skill as(or on par with) a regular UNIDAD grunt and are equipped with Tarvor-21 (TAR-21) assault rifles. Leaders *Juan Ignacio Merlo *Luis Rocha *Dante Cruzar *Tomas Ortega Foot Units Concept Arts GRWFG_CHA_Armored.jpg|Armored GRWFG_CHA_Camo.jpg|Covert Ops GRWFG_CHA_UltraSniper.jpg|Elite Sniper GRWFG_CHA_Jammer.jpg|Jammer GRWFG_CHA_Ennemy.jpg|Covert Ops early version GRWFG_CHA_PMC_001.jpg GRWFG_CHA_PMC_002.jpg 4-zeenemies.jpg|From left to right: Armored, Covert Ops, Elite Sniper and Jammer |undefined|link=undefined Fallen Ghosts Weapons Concept Arts GRWNR_WEA_L85A2_001.jpg GRWNR_WEA_L85A2_002.jpg GRWNR_WEA_L85A2_003.jpg GRWNR_WEA_L85A2_004.jpg GRWNR_WEA_Crossbow.jpg GRWNR_WEA_DesertTech.jpg GRWNR_WEA_KACPDW.jpg GRWNR_WEA_DesertTechMDR.jpg GRWNR_WEA_L85A2_006.jpg GRWNR_WEA_MAGPUL.jpg GRWNR_WEA_MK14.jpg GRWNR_WEA_P227.jpg GRWNR_WEA_SerbuBFG-50A.jpg GRWNR_WEA_SIG-556-XI.jpg GRWNR_WEA_SR-25.jpg GRWNR_WEA_L85A2_005.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' (Fallen Ghosts DLC) Category:Organizations Category:Fallen Ghosts